


Catching A Breeze

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Near Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: Takes place in S2.
Kudos: 1





	Catching A Breeze

There was a lot of space. Of that she was sure. And a lot of potholes, her body mercilessly bumping at each one.

She immediately decided she hated burlap, because it was covering her head. Her hands were tied behind her with a zip tie,

which wasted no time cutting into her wrists.  
Was she in a van? Like a cargo van, not feeling any additional seating. There were three different voices talking about things

she didn't understand. Laughing over the ancientness of the engine. Once in a while a random puddle was hit.

The sound of the splash seemed like the water itself was on the side of the men.

Suddenly it smelled, green? Wait, PINE. That's what she smelled. They were in the forest.  
At stopping, one of them actually let out a "Finally." Creaky doors complaining as they disembark,

dragging her out last. They sit her up at the base of one of the many silent trees while they dragged

something out. It treaded lightly against the ground. The voices said,

"I've been lookin' forward to this."

"Yeah, it's been a while. Like the 'Good Old Days'."

The third man laughs, "Didn't you know? The 'Good Old Days' never left. They were just hidden."

"True, true."

"Swoop!" That was the sound whatever was being dragged as it was flung into the air, over a tree.

The sound of the noose sliding down reminded her of a snake. They pulled her up and stood her

on what felt like a crudely made stool. She hoped the burlap didn't mimic

her breathing, she didn't want to give them that satisfaction.

"Anyone wanna say a prayer?" All three bust out laughing. And before it died down, the stool was kicked from under her.

*************************************

Untitled

How little Time matters in  
the moments of dying.  
For one isn't thinking of  
minutes, seconds or  
hours.

**************************************

She couldn't help but cry. But she did so silently, making an effort not to kick. Knowing that would only make it worse. She couldn't  
tell if her eyes were open or closed. She faintly heard motorcycles.

The cowards quickly piled into the van and sped away as Jax, Opie, Chibs and Bobby appeared. All went in pursuit except Opie  
who immediately got her down, tearing the sack and rope off her. "Breathe, Celi. Come on, I know you can do it." He said  
in a voice that barely hung onto to being it's usual stoic self. What seemed far off into the distance, she realized was next  
to her. The breeze of pine entered her, taking a big gasp. She saw Opie, nodding. Celi looked around, disoriented,

"Ope, what happened?"

He replied, "You're okay now, that's what's important."

The sound of bikes returned, the guys came back. They gave a silent nod to Ope. Jax said,

touching her arm "Let's get you home to your Old Man."

After what was an undetermined amount to time, they pull up to the house. He'd just got back from handling some club business. He got in the middle  
of the street as soon as he heard the bikes. Before that, he was sitting on the step with the door with open. Paying no attention whatsoever to the mosquitoes.  
Before Jax even stopped, Juice was pulling her off the bike. "Are you alright, baby?" She suddenly felt weary, "Yes, yes. I'm fine." Jax said, "It's taken care of."  
Opie added. "Stay with her. I don't think she's realized what happened yet." "Yeah, most definitely. Thanks brothers."

He got her in the house, waiting to see if she'd want to talk. But she didn't. One thing they all learned about her, she never hesitated to speak her mind.

But now, she was deathly silent. She brought a bowl with warm water and her Aloe Vera plant from the kitchen to the bedroom.

He had to control himself from saying anything after seeing the rope burns in the light. After gently washing the skin around her neck,

he gently placed the gel and helped her with her clothes.

He turned off the light as they both laid on their left sides, he being careful not to wet her with the tears he cried silently.

********************************************

Untitled #2

I hate you, Night.  
I used to love you  
but know I hate you.  
You LET it happen.  
How could you do this to me?

********************************************

Celi didn't wake up till 4pm the next day. Juice was in the kitchen heating up some dinner she made a couple nights ago.

He hears her go into the shower, come out after a while  
and emerge in the kitchen fully dressed. He asks,

"You're not going to rest?"

"I've rested enough, Juicey. Besides, the band's playing tonight."

"You can't be serious?!"

She looked at him blankly, "But I am."

He knew that look. And he knew enough to say "Okay."

**********************************************

Untitled #3

Speak to me,  
palm trees.  
Say something nice  
to me. Drowning  
out the static inside.

*******************************************

They ride into TM, her sheer scarf billowing around her neck and stroll into the clubhouse.

Tig sees her first, "How are you, doll?" Kissing her hand.

"I'm good thanks. I'm gonna get ready."

And rushes off the the apartment, nodding to Lyla who follows her. As soon as they're

out of sight, he turns to Juice "Why is she here? She should be resting."

"She wanted to come in to sing, so she wouldn't let the band down."

"She almost died! You're her Old Man! You couldn't make her stay home?"

"Celi only obeys Celi. And all of you know that."

Bobby came up, "Did she talk about it?"

Juice shook his head, "No. She didn't say a word. It's so unlike her."

Bobby sighed, "Whatever feelings she's denying, they'll emerge when they're ready. You just have to

make sure to there for her when they do."

***********************************************

Lyla was helping Celi with her makeup when Jax came in, with that smile that looked like a piece of straw should hang  
from it. "Hey." She stood up to hung him, "Hey you." And sat back down. He sat on the bed, "You sure you feel  
up to performing?" She looked at him in the reflection, "Why wouldn't I be?" while opening compacts and jars.

Sacky opened the door, "Five minutes to stage, Celi."

"Okay Sacky, tell Chucky to dim the lights and tell the band I gotta talk to them first." she called out.  
After putting on her jewelry, she removed the scarf. Jax, turned away, Lyla gasped. She hands shook  
as she tried to apply foundation to the sponge when Celi placed her hand a top hers saying,

"It's okay, let them see."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have nothing to hide."

"Okay"

As she stood to go, Jax grabbed her hand. Kissing her forehead, he said "You're a remarkable woman, Celi."

She smiled easily, saying "I know, right?" And headed out.

Jack and the other two members of the band had confused looks on their faces as she walked up, her back to

the crowd. "I'm only gonna say this once, one of you put the flashlight on my face."

Jack was the first. Before he could help himself, the first words he said were "My God."

"All of you, look long and hard now. Once we start, I want it to be like any other night. This look on your  
faces right now, when we start, erase it. It doesn't help us, the crowd or me."

Hers was that only breathing that was normal. Eventually they all nodded. "Tell C on my signal to turn the lights up,

we're starting with "Back in Black". Dumbfounded looks abounded, "Yes, we are." She said.

The crowd grumbled a bit at the opening riffs because it was different. All the guys watched her.

Chibs, who isn't really religious, did a quick Sign of the Cross for her. As soon as she said

"that's kept me hanging about."

She made the signal and the lights when up. Everyone's jaw dropped, there were tears in the  
eyes of those who knew her best. Juice felt his breath turn shaky, half expecting her to  
break down. But she didn't. She was too focused on the song to register expressions.  
They did one song after the other, non-stop for ninety minutes. Feeling confined on  
the stage, she did most of the set on the floor, as various shots of tequila were handed  
to her.

After the set, there was a lot more shot glasses and praise for the show. Gemma hugged  
her, saying "That was a helluva concert, darlin." To which she replied, "Well then, I should  
start getting paid." And bust out laughing. After saying goodnight to everyone, her and  
Juice rode home.

Once inside, he asks. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm just gonna make some tea." And went into the kitchen  
while he sat on the sofa with his hands over his face, making sure she didn't see it.

She grabbed a box of tea from the cabinet and as she turned to get the kettle, a  
bottle of cleaning fluid knocked over, spilling on the counter. Standing it up,  
she made out part of the label, "Pine....." She dropped it in disgust. She quickly  
tried to mop it up with a rag but the more she wiped, the stronger it smelled.  
She put her hands to the sides of her face an now the pine was on her, "No!"  
she screamed. Juice ran to the kitchen. She was frantically trying to get rid  
of the smell by using other cleaners. Then she started pulling things out  
the cabinets while sobbing -

"They covered my face, it was so dark!..............

.....all I thought about was you!......

......they almost killed me! And they were laughing about it!......

.....if Jax and the guys didn't show up when they did......."

He held her, sitting them both down on what once resembling the kitchen floor.

Cradling her with his left arm while holding her cheek with

his right. "I know, baby. But you're safe now. They'll never hurt you again. I love you so much, Celi.

Everything will be okay. I got you, baby. I got you. And I'll never let you go."

(end)


End file.
